Exodus
Summary Trivia *Unlike the rest of the Thundercats, Jaga has brown eyes, while the other seven Thundercats have orange eyes. *When the show premiered in the fall of 1985, this episode was re-aired on Monday September 9, 1985. Notable quotes Lion-O: We will survive and create a mighty new empire. I, Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats proclaim it. (Holds up sword as the Eye of Thunder opens, then looks around at the others) Uh, with your help, of course. Tygra: And a fine figure of a Thundercat you've grown up to be, Lion-O. Cheetara: And so handsome, too. Snarf: Snarf didn't do anything of course. Just found the sword, that's all. Panthro: The Mutants will never rest until the Eye of Thundera is in their clutches. Lion-O: That will never happen. I'll see to it. Wilykat: Huh. Get him! Wilykit: Ha, ha! One tiny skirmish and he's suddenly a superhero! (Seeing Lion-O now fully grown) Cheetara: Tygra, look who's joined us! Tygra: Well, well. Grown some, hasn't he? Wilykat: Hmm... So what's the big deal about... height? (After Lion-O awakens the Thundercats with the Sword of Omens) Monkian: The... the Thundercats! They're... they're loose! Panthro: We're gonna loosen your bones for you, too! (When Snarf tries to give Lion-O the sword of Omens on Third Earth) Lion-O: Good grief, Snarf. What's the matter with you? We're in big trouble here, and you bring me another stupid toy?! Get away! edit Jaga: Lion-O, you're not hurt! Lion-O: Nah. Snarf took a few lumps, but I managed to hold them off. Jaga: You did it with the sword? Lion-O: Well... the sword kind of did it for me. Slithe: Now, boy, give me the sword. Lion-O: You shall not have it while I live. Panthro: (to a Jackalman) Ha, ha, ha, ha! If you guys were as mean as you are ugly, then maybe you'd be trouble! Tygra: Jaga, we're being attacked! Jaga: Lion-O, remain in the sword chamber! Lion-O: No! If there's to be fighting, then I should... Jaga: Please do not argue! Snarf, look after him. Snarf: Yep, you bet, Jaga. Snarf will keep Lion-O safe. Don't worry. Lion-O: Aw, I don't want to be safe. Safe is boring. Lion-O: Jaga, the sword is alive! Jaga: Yes. Lion-O: But there are holes in the hilt, Jaga, and I don't see any eye. Jaga: The Eye sleeps until needed, Lion-O. And these are not merely holes you see in the hilt. Looking through those magic apertures will give you sight beyond sight. Lion-O: But if I do need the Eye, how can I wake it up and let it know? Jaga: There will be no need. The Eye will know it is needed before you do. Jaga: Yes, Lion-O, Thundera is gone. But the Code of Thundera will live as long as you, as Lord of the Thundercats, carry it in your heart. It will be your sacred duty to rule according to that Code in our new home, wherever that will be. Justice, truth, honor, loyalty. Lion-O: I will, Jaga. I swear it. I mean I'll try. Jaga: Yes, I know. It is an enormous responsibility for one who is not yet a man. But you are not alone, Lion-O. The nobles gathered here -- Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, even, uh, Wilykat and Wilykit -- will be teaching the skills you need to rule wisely and well. Snarf: Hmm... no mention of old Snarf, I notice. Snarf, snarf. Go ahead. Just take all the glory and leave it to old Snarf to clean up after you. I don't mind. Snarf, snarf. Snarf: Hey, where are you going? Lion-O needs his sleep. Cheetara: He will have ample opportunity for sleep on this voyage. But now, it is important that he join Jaga on the flight deck. Snarf: Nothing is more important than a young boy's rest. Lion-O: Aw, let up, Snarf, huh? I'm practically grown up. Cheetara: You really are turning into an old nanny, Snarf. Snarf: Easy for you to say. You're not responsible for Lion-O's welfare. Snarf is. Just let the boy come down with a fever or the pip or something and who gets the blame? Poor old Snarf, that's who.